


My Omega, Forever

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Knotting, Omega Reader, Vaginal Sex, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You surprise Jensen with a birthday present that will change your relationship forever.





	My Omega, Forever

The only bad thing about this whole situation was that you wished you could have seen Jensen’s face when he walked in the room.  You thought about setting up a mirror or something, but it would have ruined the mood.

His audible gasp and groan of surprise, though?  That made it all worth it.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Jensen groans, making you arch your back a little more.  You hear him drop his bag by the door before he scuffles across the room, probably taking his shoes off as he walks.  The bed dips and you feel a hand on your ass.

“Is this for me?”

You can tell that Jensen has a grin on his face when he says that, just by the way his voice lilts.  You chuckle against the pillow, turning your head slightly so that you can see him behind you and just to the side.  “Yes, Jens.  Happy Birthday.”

Jensen groans again, licking his lips.  “Well alright then, I’d hate to waste a birthday present…"  The bed shifts again and you hear Jensen taking his clothes off.  You smile, slick dripping from your folds.  You’ve been waiting long enough for him to get home, now you don’t want to wait any longer.

You and Jensen had been together for years now, but with his filming schedule and your life in Austin, you never spent as much time together as you wanted.  You decided to fly up to Vancouver for his birthday, your plan to offer the next step in your relationship with him as his present.

You wanted him to claim you as yours, and with your little show and submissiveness planned, you were sure he would go for it.  Of course, the two of you had talked about it previously, but you always wanted to wait for the right time.  Now felt like the right time.

Jensen crawled on the bed again, pulling you from your thoughts.  You felt his hands grasp at your hips as he kneeled behind you.  "So what brought this about?” he asked as he leaned over you, kissing down your spine.  You shivered, more slick gushing from between your legs.

“Want you, Jensen.  Want you to knot me…” you paused, swallowing the nerves.  “Want you to claim me.”

Jensen’s lips froze where they were on your skin as he heard what you said.  He pulled away from you, making you think for a minute that he was going to argue.  Before you could worry too long, however, he pulled you up and flipped you over so that he could see your face.

“Are you sure?" 

You nodded, your hands moving to his arms to squeeze them.  "I’m sure, Jens.  I love you, you’re my Alpha.  I want the world to know that.”

Jensen studied your face for a minute more, making sure he didn’t see any doubt or hesitation there.  When he was satisfied, he launched forward, his lips covering yours in a bruising kiss.  You fell into him, letting his tongue take charge as he guided you to lay back on the bed.

Jensen, ever the gentleman, began kissing his way down your body, his fingers dancing ahead to feel your folds.  “So wet already,” he mumbled against your stomach before he situated himself between your legs, winking at you before he dove in.  

Jensen’s mouth was an incredible thing, you had learned over the years.  He knew just what to do to draw the greatest pleasure from you, and in no time at all he brought you to orgasm with his tongue and lips alone.  As you caught your breath, Jensen sat back and licked his lips.

“Taste so fucking good, Y/N,” he growled, his Alpha side taking over now.  You just nodded before turning your body back over, presenting as you had been doing when he first came home.  You looked at him over your shoulder.

“Need you, Alpha.  Claim me, please.”

Jensen took himself in hand, stroking twice at the picture you made before moving to his place behind you.  He rubbed his cockhead along your folds, covering himself in the slick found there.  “Please, Alpha…” you said again, sighing as he notched his cockhead in the dint of your pussy.

Jensen’s huge hands grasped at your hips, a sign that he wasn’t going to hold back.  With just a small squeeze of his fingers as a warning, he pushed forward, bottoming out inside of you.

You whimpered at the stretch, but immediately wanted more.  It was as though Jensen was made to fit inside of you, his girth stretching you perfectly and the curve of his cock sliding against all the right places.  Jensen began a rough pace, his hands keeping hold of your hips so you couldn’t move.  Your head hung between your arms, nonsense words of pleasure leaving your mouth with every thrust.

In just a few minutes, you could feel the knot at the base of Jensen’s cock pushing against your opening.  You spread your legs a little wider, wanting nothing more than his knot inside of you and his claiming bite.  Jensen felt you shift beneath him, taking a minute to lean over you, his chest draping against your back.  One of his hands moved to the mattress beside you to hold his weight while the other wrapped around your chest, fingers teasing your nipples as they moved.

“Feel so good, Y/N,” he groaned against your shoulder blade.  His teeth nipped at the skin there, making you whine and arch more.  “Such a good little Omega pussy, just for me,” he continued.  “Mine, all mine.”

Your head nodded, one hand moving to grasp his on the bed.  “Yours, Alpha.  Yours forever,” you agreed, barely recognizing your voice with how desperate it was.  “Please, Alpha…need your knot.”

Jensen grunted, his hips beginning to falter as his knot pushed at your entrance with every thrust.  You arched just a bit more, the new angle helping his knot slip inside of you and lock you together.  “Alpha!” you cried, the feeling of fullness forcing a second orgasm from you.

That was all Jensen needed, the feeling of your walls tightening around his cock and knot making him come deep inside of you.  He pulsed once, twice, before you felt his teeth where your neck met your shoulder, biting you hard.

A second wave of pleasure coursed through your body, making you cry aloud and come around him with another, stronger orgasm, one that wasn’t only physical but emotional as well.  Your ears were ringing, but you thought you heard Jensen moaning your name as well.  

He began peppering kisses and kitten licks on your newly formed bite mark, the animal side of him ensuring that the wound was clean.  You shivered at the sensation, all of your senses focused on that one place.

Once Jensen was satisfied with the bite, he carefully maneuvered both of you to lay on your sides, wrapping his arms around you tightly.

“Never letting you go, Omega,” he grumbled into your hair, making you laugh a bit.  

“I sure hope not, Jens,” you replied.  “I’m all yours now, forever.”

Jensen’s arms squeezed you for a moment, his cock emptying another spurt of come inside of you.  “Forever,” he repeated, listening to how the word sounded.

“My Omega, forever.”


End file.
